One Hot Day In Metropolis
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Everything changes one hot day in Metrpolois when Clark tells the wrong woman who he really loves.  Slashy Clex Goodness.  Anti Lois.


Title: "One Hot Day In Metropolis"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: Everything changes one hot day in Metrpolois when Clark tells the wrong woman who he really loves.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, AU, Future Fic  
>Word Count: 2,608<br>Date Written: 30-31 July, 2011  
>ChallengePrompt: For the Clexmas LJ comm's 2011 Bingo  
>Disclaimer: Clark, Jonathan, and Martha Kent, Lex Luthor, all other characters mentioned within, and Smallville are ﾩ &amp; TM DC comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

The lone man stepped out of the elevator doors and into the closure of his future. His blue eyes, already sparkling with unshed tears, rounded with fear, and his frantically pounding heart nearly jumped out of his chest. The icy dread of horror filled his veins and crawled across his skin as he screamed his lover's name and raced across the rooftop.

"Who did this to you?" Lex demanded as he threw himself down onto his knees beside his beloved Clark, still donned in his Superman uniform which surprisingly wore few tears, and began throwing the green kryptonite away from him. The alien rock covered almost every inch of his love, and Lex knew, from the paled and hollow look of his beloved's weakened flesh, that he had made it to him just barely in the proverbial nick of time. Anger warred with fear, and the anguish of it all screeched through his very soul. If he could just get his hands on the person who had left his love here to die, trapped beneath the one thing in all the universes that could truly kill him, he'd gladly rip their still beating hearts out of their chests with his bare hands!

Clark still had not answered him, though his eyes were open. They peered fearfully up at him, and he continued to move his cracked lips though no sound was coming out. Lex threw another piece of the dreaded kryptonite as far as he could hurl it and reached out to his man with his other hand. "It's okay, love. It's all going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of this." A tear escaped his fragile control and slipped down his emotionally writhing face. "You're not going to die on me, Clark! I won't let you!"

"L-Lex . . . " Clark managed to breathe shakily.

"Sh," Lex returned soothingly, stroking his cheeks and temples. "It's okay, love. It's all going to be to okay. Just rest. Save your breath. I'm getting you out of this!"

And then, in the stillness of the humid air around them, he heard a tell-tale clicking sound that had haunted him all his life. He stilled instantly, anger coiling and whipping through him like the striking tail of a giant cobra. His eyes darkened, and the shadow of the venomous and powerful Luthor blood roaring through him fell across his face as he turned to look directly at the person taking their picture.

With one look, it all fell into place. He stared at the feminine eyes on the other side of the camera and wanted nothing more than to break the bitch's neck right then and there. He threw one more piece of kryptonite away from the man he loved and then stood slowly to face the one person out of all the foes they'd known who had just proven herself to be their worst enemy of all. His smooth voice was colder than ice as he addressed the woman they'd both once considered to be their friend. "Lane."

Clark struggled behind him, and Lex shifted one hand so that his fingers pointed toward him. They curled downwards in a silent message for Clark to lay still and just let him handle this one for once. He stepped closer to the bitch who had almost killed his love, murder in his eyes.

He knew a thousand questions were screaming through his beloved Clark's innocent mind. How could she have done this to them? How had she realized that his true love was Lex? How had she known? How could she be so cruel and heartless? And yet Lex had no desire to hear any question answered. He wanted only to feel her breathe her last underneath his might and know that she would never hurt his love again.

He began to cross slowly across the rooftop toward her. Lois took another picture and then lowered her camera. "How sweet," she crooned and then shook her head. "I don't know why I never saw it before. You've both always been so protective of each other, even if Clarky boy is always stopping you for the papers."

She sneered at him. "What is it, some little con you two have going on? You pretend to be the big bad out to destroy the world, and Clark stops you and saves the world and your little, billionaire ass every time. Keeps his name in the headlines and the world loving him and not seeing you two for the gay bastards you are."

"I have to applaud your deduction tactics, Lane. It only took you fifteen years to recognize the love right underneath your perky, prejudiced nose, but you've certainly acted swiftly now that you know. You knew exactly what to do to bring Clark to his knees." Lex slipped a hand into his trench coat. "There's only one thing you failed to factor in."

Lois' eyes widened as she saw Lex reach into his jacket. Her free hand reached for the gun she carried, but Lex was too swift. He pulled his magnum out of his hidden pocket on his trench coat and hit her gun first. She yelped as it skittered across the roof top, and the corner of his dry lips hitched into a foreboding smirk. "You failed to think," he informed her coldly, "of what I would do to any one who would hurt the man I love."

He shrugged casually as he pointed his gun at her heart. She started backing up, but he continued walking calmly forward toward her cowering form. "Perhaps you thought I'd just let you kill Clark so that he'd not stand in my way of what every one thinks is my plan for global domination. I don't want to simply own the world, Lane; I want to save it." He shrugged again, the focus of his piercing, blue eyes and aim as smooth, even, and cold as steel. "Clark helped me to realize that long ago, as well as many other things, like the simple fact I'll do anything to protect the man I love, even if it means keeping us in the closet for all these years as we have."

"Perhaps it is time that we reveal our love. I know I certainly am weary of hiding it, but if we choose to do so, it's not going to be through the means of your camera lense and it's certainly not going to let the world know who Superman is. They'd never understand us, and they'd hate my love as much as they already do myself. Still, it's our decision to make, and we need no one's help in its revelation."

"I could forgive your foolishery in trying to force us out of hiding. I could perhaps even find it in me to forgive you for attempting to reveal my love's secret to this world that he's sacrificed so much of himself to save time and again. But I won't . . . " Lex said, his finger pressing more closely against his trigger as Lois' eyes bugged as she realized she'd just walked backwards into the side of the roof and had nowhere else to go other than jumping off of the rooftop itself. " . . . forgive you for trying to kill him."

"You know, I'm rather used to the villains who really try to destroy the world hurting Clark, but that's entirely different from this. You called yourself his friend, even provided a cover for him to keep the world from looking too closely at him. And now you'd kill him just because he doesn't love your wretched, miserable hide!"

"Don't." The word was a meager croaking of a whisper, and yet in the hot, calm air, it met Lex's ears with perfect clarity. "Lex, . . . " Clark moaned, " . . . please . . . don't. She's . . . not . . . worth it."

Lex smirked coldly though his heart twitched. "Even now he's trying to save your pathetic, worthless life!"

Lois finally found her voice. "You're the one who's pathetic, Luthor! Always trying and failing to take over the world! Nobody believes you want to save it! You just want to own us all, but you're never going to, especially not as long as you're tied down to Clark's heroic butt!"

He could do it. He had her right in his eyes. He could kill the bitch who'd tried to kill his love, and no one but he and Clark would ever know the truth of what had happened to the nosy reporter Lois Lane and her narrowed, prejudiced mind. But, then again, that was part of the problem, Lex recognized, as despite Lane's loud mouth that continued to prattle on though he ignored it, he could still hear his beloved's weak voice begging for her wretched life to be released.

"You're . . . better than . . . her. Please, . . . Lex, . . . sweetheart, . . . just . . . come and . . . get me . . . and let's . . . Let's go home. I . . . I want to go home, Lex. You're . . . You're not a killer."

But he was. It was one of the few things about him that even his beloved Clark and the wondrous love they shared would never be able to change. He was a killer, but he killed to protect. There was nothing in all of existence more worthy of his protection than the man he loved, and yet if he killed this bitch who deserved it more than any one else ever had, his beloved Clark would never forget it. Further more, he'd blame himself for Lex killing the mouthy whore, and Lex could not have a death haunting his beloved Clark's innocent soul.

His blue eyes narrowed. He fired. Lois screamed. Her camera hit the rooftop and smashed into a million pieces. Smoke circled up from its remnants. She stared at Lex in shock for a moment and then fell to her knees beside it and started trying to save the film. Lex fired again, and Lois nearly fainted as the bullet whizzed straight pass her ear. Swallowing her fear, she glared at him. "You don't have the balls to kill me."

He pointed his gun right at the center of her forehead. "I'm a killer, Lois. I'll do anything to conquer the world, remember? You're just one more little piece in between me and my plans of global domination. You're absolutely nothing to me, and you just tried to kill the man I love with all my heart. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than killing you."

She screamed and closed her eyes tight as he fired again. What she didn't notice was that he'd shifted his aim just slightly enough so that the bullet whizzed pass her so close that it singed her cheek and shot off several strands of her short, black hair. Still, however, it left her alive.

Her eyes cracked open when she didn't die, and she peered fearfully at him. "I don't want my beloved Clark to see me kill you, because he'll feel that he's to blame for your death. That's the only reason why you're still breathing. Forget what you saw today. Forget what you know. Leave Metropolis, leave that film, and never come close to my man again, or I promise you you'll never get the chance to hurt anybody ever again with your prejudice or your camera. Clark is the only thing keeping you alive right now. Get out. Stay away from him, or I will kill you."

His words were not a threat, nor were they shouted. His voice remained calm and elegant the entire time he spoke, and Lois shivered inside with recognition. He wasn't threatening her. He was quite simply telling her what he would do. He'd never take a life in front of Clark, but he had a million ways he could have her killed with just one word. If he wanted her dead, Lois realized with sudden, ice-cold clarity, she would die.

"Leave us," Lex demanded, pressing his finger against his trigger one more time.

Lois nodded and started to run but then thought better of it and made one last grab for her camera. She screamed in pain as Lex's next bullet blazed right through her hand. She glared at him, tears beginning to run down her face, and clutched her hand, that was now gushing blood, to her chest. At last, she began to run from him. She stumbled and fell but then kicked off her high heel shoes and finished beating her hasty retreat.

Lex sighed and shook his head in disgust. He walked over to where Lois' film was and shot it full of holes before repocketing his gun. Then he threw the remnants out into the rising wind, turned his back to the world, and walked back to his man. He knelt beside him, gathered his beloved Clark's crumpled form into his loving, gentle arms, and knocked away the last fragments of kryptonite pinning his love down.

"Lex," Clark tried to speak but was interrupted by a coughing fit that racked his lungs. His blood splattered Lex's chin.

"Sh, love," Lex reassured him, wiping the blood away from Clark's mouth. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be just fine." He looked up at the chopping sounds of a helicopter descending to them. "I promise."

"I know," Clark said, wrapping his arms around Lex's neck and holding to his love. "I just wanted to . . . to tell you . . . " He coughed again but smiled up into Lex's handsome face, his baby blue eyes shining with his happiness, love, and pride. "You did . . . the . . . the right thing."

"Hush, Clark," Lex cajoled as the helicopter landed. He wasn't at all sure he had done the right thing. Lois Lane knew the truth of not only who Superman was but his darkest, dirties secret of loving the corrupting Lex Luthor. She could yet resurface and spill their secrets across the globe, but at least she had no proof. Lex would make certain she did not get any more proof, and if ever she tried to hurt his beloved Clark again, he would kill her.

He might yet kill her, he thought. That would be the best thing to do, but he'd have to make certain it happened in a way that his beloved never discovered that she had been killed for he'd never forgive himself if Lex killed her for hurting him. Lex could easily live with another death on his conscious, but he wouldn't have his beloved's good heart and innocent soul spoiled by the bitch. He'd have it done, he vowed, when the time was right, but he'd make sure Clark never found out about it.

"I saved you," he spoke loudly as he climbed into the helicopter still holding his love tight to him. "We're together. And that's all that matters." He signaled his most trusted pilot to take them away from this abandoned building where their lives had almost been changed forever and where, indeed, Lois Lane's had. "I love you, Clark!" he shouted and then kissed the man he loved again and again as they flew off into the golden rays of the setting sun and the even far more brilliant future that they would always share in passionate and eternally endless love together forever more.

**The End**


End file.
